Oranges
by ok. so. i'm lame
Summary: ANBU waiting room.


Disclaimer: It's what you think.

* * *

Oranges

* * *

Every morning the Sasuke eats an orange waiting for the 7:15 ANBU meeting. Sometimes it is easy to peel; sometimes it is especially thick-skinned. Today the orange seems to have the same strength as Naruto's determination, he thinks. He is getting orange peel all over the ground and underneath his stubby fingernails. He knows that it is annoying the Huuyga sitting three seats down from him because he can see the vein pulse in Neji's forehead at his mess. He smirks a little and seemingly unintentionally flings some orange peel in said ninja's direction. He watches its path until it is intercepted by a casual hand thrown up by Tenten, ending its flight. He catches her face, and sees she is not amused at his baiting of her teammate. 

Every morning the so-called "God's Gift to Konoha" heir to the Uchiha clan eats an orange waiting for the 7:15 ANBU meeting. Today the orange seems to be made of the same stuff Tenten forges her kunai's with, she thinks. Tenten takes a deep breath and hopes that Neji doesn't blow up. It's been a rough week already and he might take out this frustration on the whole unknowing Team 9, and lord knows Tsunade will never let them out of this meeting if they fight in the hallway. Team Gai itself had just come back from a mission where Neji was bitten by a snake in the muddy swamps of water country. Due to this incident the whole team had in fact brought a good portion of the swamps home with them in their shoes, bags, and clothes; the details about how they ended up this way was not something that Tenten wanted to dwell on. They were in fact, waiting to debrief before going home to catch up on three days of hygene and sleep. Gai had not made the situation better by presenting Neji with an Oh-So-Youthful pair of green briefs decorated with turtles ten minutes ago to congratulate them on another mission well done. Those drawers were balled into obscurity and clenched tightly in his pale fist at this moment. Tenten was currently thanking whatever gods there be that Gai didn't decide to purchase her a Youthful panty set. She had received a rather fetching green scarf since Gai didn't think it appropriate to give her underwear. Thank God.

She sends a vicious glare at the Uchiha when he smirks and flicks a little orange peel towards Neji. One hour, she sighs, one hour and she can get out of this cramped office and away from these high-strung heros. One hour with the two most pretentious assholes in the ANBU. One whole hour. God, she thinks, I might not make it. As Tenten turns back she catches Lee's eye, he looks frantically at Neji. Neji's normally disinterested exterior is sending out a most murderous intent. He must have seen the orange peel she blocked. She shakes her head in resignation, slouches in her seat, and pulls her scarf to shield her face from the oncoming battle. The orange peel was the piece of hay that broke the ninjas back. This is going to take way more than an hour, she thinks as Neji's first words pierce the tension.

"What do you think you're doing Uchiha?" Neji's huge moon eyes have narrowed into little slits.

Sasuke looks at him disdainfully, and raises his orange a little higher, as if to say, can't you see? Then he slips an orange slice into his mouth with equal derision. Neji's eyes widen as his lips are drawn in such a straight, angry line it looks as if his mouth as disappeared altogether.

The rest of Team 9 is wisely and slowly backing away from their teammate. They move down three seats making it clear that while Sasuke might be on their team, his battles with the Huuyga were his own.

Tenten thinks of her nice warm bed at home, her hot shower. She thinks of her downy comforter and her new flower sheets. She then thinks about how much she misses them. She pulls scarf from over her face and gets up. Before either boy can say anything she walks over to Neji and pulls his head down, she whispers breathes heavily into his ear, "If you pick a fight here, I'll have to wait so much longer to see you in those green turtles." His eyes which had been narrowed to tiny half moons widened to an astonishing capacity, and his face flushed a brilliant burgundy color.

She then walked over to Sasuke and whispered in more clipped tones with her muddy hands holding his face. "If you continue to bait my teammate, I will force every bit of the swamp that I have tracked home down your throat through your pretty-orange-eating mouth. Do you understand me?"

Tsunade then appeared in the doorway like an angel out of heaven, "Is there something amiss here?" she asked.

"Oh no, Tsunadesama." Tenten answered sweetly. She turned to look back at the two aristocrats with narrowed eyes. "We're coming."

* * *

(A/N: Kinda rushed the end. It was an "Ah! I don't how to end this" moment.) 


End file.
